


Baby it's cold outside

by Wilson66



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilson66/pseuds/Wilson66
Summary: Roommates Rey and Hux are secretly in love with one another and find themselves trapped when their original Christmas plan's go awry...What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41
Collections: Reyuxmas 2019, The Thirst Order - TWD House Swolo





	Baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaybohls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls/gifts).



> For kaybohls
> 
> Love Secret Santa Wilson ❤️
> 
> A million thank you to my amazing beta azuwrites 😘

[ ](https://ibb.co/F5hKvZK)

Armitage Hux was well known in his friend circle for being somewhat of a Grinch when it came to the holidays, or pretty much anything in general.

The only son of Brendol Hux, he was fresh off the plane from some prestigious boarding school in England. The younger Hux had been shipped off to college with his father's relocation to the states and from his first day in this brave new world, his life would never be the same.

That was also the day Hux met Rey.

They literally collided, an almost six-foot-tall British guy with a slim build and ginger hair slicked back with way too much product, practically knocked Rey off her feet on that cold September morning, her books flying from her arms as she tried to deny gravity by throwing her work all over the sidewalk.

Hux had apologised profusely, bent down in a desperate attempt to right the situation, embarrassed that the nerves of his first day had caused this, but he felt his tongue turn to lead when he met Rey's eyes.

A mixture of the deepest brown and the richest green stared down at him, framed with the longest black lashes and a splash of freckles on the most beautiful face Hux had ever seen caused him to freeze, so entrapped by her beauty that he barely managed to stutter his way through an introduction.

From that moment, they had become friends and eventually, after college, became roommates.

After 6 months of living together, with the end of 2019 approaching, Hux quietly realised why living with Rey was so different; she had created a home with him and he was crazily, stupidly in love with her.

That's why he found himself writing a pros and cons list at their small kitchen table, the radio that Rey purchased at a thrift shop when they first moved in quietly playing Christmas carols while Hux struggled with his feelings whilst chewing on his pen.

If he told Rey how he felt, it could be the greatest moment of his life. The best being either the moment he told his father Brendol to shove his money and his pressure of living up to the "Hux" legacy when he switched majors at college from Business to English literature or the time he met Rey currently.

_But it could also ruin everything._

Just the thought of the destruction of the sanctuary that Rey had managed to build around them both had Hux's stomach suddenly dropping. He imagined the apartment bare of all the Christmas decorations that Rey had slowly been trimming the place with since the beginning of November.

_Quietly ignoring Hux's grumblings of Christmas being a December holiday._

What would it be like without the tree that, no matter how many times they tried, had a tendency to lean to the left or without the way Rey had persuaded Hux to help decorate it? The ginger had began a meticulous, flawless design that would rival any professionally designed tree, whereas Rey had become bored with his technique and decided to throw every random coloured baubles she could find at it until the green of the actual tree had become a struggle to find.

What about the stockings with their names on it that hung above the fire or the fairy lights across the door frame to their respective bedrooms? 

  
  


This could all disappear, if Hux told her and she didn't feel the same way. 

Fear rose within Hux's gut, writing down the fact he could lose Rey on his list before shoving the piece of paper in his plaid shirt pocket in defeat.

That's how she found him, while wrapped in the thickest winter coat she's owned since her freshman year at college. A hand-knitted scarf was pulled up as high as possible whilst still allowing Rey to see, the apple of her cheeks red from the December cold. 

Snowflakes were sprinkled across her coat, the thick material shining with the frozen moisture that would easily dry. It had been a gift from Hux for Rey's birthday; he had saved and splurged, sick of seeing Rey suffer when the weather turned frightfully bitter. 

He had thrown the tags away and swore that he found it in a thrift store when he was leaving work. He had agreed about how lucky it was that it fit Rey so well, but he kept to himself how the emerald green accentuated the green of her emerald eyes.

It was the look in those eyes that had Hux's pale green own filling with worry, he screwed up the note in his hand to halt the burning desire to reach out and tug her into his arms when he noticed the tear tracks running down her cheeks as she pulled down her scarf or how her shoulders were slumped in defeat.

"Rey, what's wrong?" 

"My flight was cancelled," a sob escapes and her eyes well up with tears, "I can't get home."

❄️

Waiting for the kettle to boil felt like an eternity, Hux's eyes constantly drifting to where Rey sat in her favourite place, the bay window that she had decorated with plush pillows and throw blankets.

Normally, she would sit there for hours, a book in her lap as she drifted off to worlds of stories from far far away, but like a poor imitation, she sits listlessly, her eyes never leaving the snow falling that has created its own blanket on the outside world.

The kettle boils, the sound causing Hux to jump from his worrying thoughts and hurriedly move to action.

Slowly, he moves towards her, her bright yellow sunflower mug in Hux's hands with his own shamrock one that Rey had bought him for his last birthday.

"Here." The sad smile that Rey gives him has Hux's heart cracking at the sadness that was barely hidden beneath. "It's like you always say, nothing's so bad after a cuppa." 

A flicker of eye contact and a barely there smile is the only acknowledgement that Hux is given before Rey's eyes drift back to the darkening night sky and the storm that still ravanges among it.

"I would have been landing about now, my dad waiting for me at the gate." She takes a sip of her drink, Hux's arm finding itself wrapped around her shoulders in a one-armed hug that would be out of the ordinary in normal circumstances, but sad Rey isn't normal circumstances, not for Hux at least.

He could imagine everything that Rey spoke of; Luke Skywalker, her adoptive father, waiting to greet his daughter, the loud and chaotic family time that would be spent between the Solo and Skywalker family as they exchanged gifts, and stories of the time they spent apart. Even though Hux couldn't control the weather, he couldn't help but feel the twist of guilt that Rey would be missing out and would have to spend Christmas with him instead.

"I'm so sorry Rey," his arm tightened in a comforting hug before he felt Rey start to pull away.

"Thank you for the tea Armitage." Pressing a kiss to Hux's cheeks, her hazel eyes focused on the tea in her hands, missing the slight blush across Hux's skin. "I think I'm going to go to my room, if you don't mind."

Hux's heart hurt as he watched her leave, his mind already trying to come up with a plan on how he could get Rey to where she needed to be and as his green eyes focused on the heavy snowfall outside, he never felt so at a loss.

  
  


❄️

On the morning of Christmas Eve, Hux found himself making Rey breakfast. Eyeing the door, he tried not to listen in on the muffled conversation that she was obviously having with whoever had woken her up fifteen minutes ago.

To be honest, Hux was at a loss on what to do. Although he had known Rey for many years, they had never spent this time of year together. Through college, Rey would have flown out with her cousin and Hux's best friend, Ben, to visit their family. Hux would leave it until the last possible moment to return to his own, but this year he had kept quiet to Rey about his intended plans, thinking that her tradition would remain intact and Hux would be left to create his less stressful, own.

"Yes, Ben, I know." Rey sighed, leaving her room with her mobile pressed to her ear and a sleepy smile aimed at Hux. "I promise I'll call first thing tomorrow and Skype to open the gifts. Love you, say hi to Rose for me when she wakes up." 

"Morning." Hux hands Rey her cup, filled to the brim with tea, just how she likes it.

Taking it gratefully, Rey gestures to her phone. "Ben says hi. He’s bummed that I can't make it, but him and Han are going to drag Luke back to their house so he isn't going to be spending Christmas alone."

Hux understood that would be her biggest concern; a product of the foster care system, Rey had spent many years spending the holidays alone, but Hux had been honoured when she had shared the reason why this holiday was so precious to her. When she was fourteen, she was being fostered by Luke Skywalker, a quiet man who had slowly gained Rey's trust over the year they spent together through kindness and stability. 

On her first Christmas at the Skywalker ranch, Rey didn't know what to expect. Slippered feet walking down the stairs, she had gazed in wonder at the brightly lit tree with countless amounts of presents underneath.

But it had been a crisp white envelope that had permanently shaped this holiday for Rey forever; inside were adoption papers and, for the first time in Rey's life, she had been gifted a family.

"Have you called your father yet?" Rey's question jolts Hux's thoughts from an adolescent Rey; memories she had shared of happy Christmas mornings, of unwrapping Christmas gifts, playing in the snow while the feast that Leia and Luke made together cooked in the oven were clouded by his memories of the festive holidays that lacked any source of joy.

He knew he had to tell her the truth, that, no, he hadn't nor would he be calling his father who he hasn't spoken to in over two years, and that the plans he had told her about weren't going to be affected by the snow because they didn't exist.

Staring out of the window, an idea suddenly hits him. "Rey, get dressed."

"Why?" She looks at him questionably, her hands wrapped around her mug with the rim practically resting against her lower lip. "Where are we going?"

"Out."

Wrapped In their winter coats, Rey's gloved hand securely in Hux's, they open the front door to their apartments. The frigid temperature hitting the exposed skin on both their faces, Hux almost second-guesses his idea, but when he feels the reassuring tightening of Rey's grip, he moves with purpose.

They don't live too far from the park; in the summer, when they aren't bogged down with work and the weather's nice, Rey normally packs some snacks and they spend the afternoon enjoying nature.

Today, it's empty; most people intent on staying warm and too busy with preparation for tomorrow's festivities that the tracks remain untouched, except for the wildlife's footprints.

"Wow." Hux feels Rey's fingers go slack, his eyes falling on her as they walk hand in hand. They take in the peace and tranquility brought after the storm, how this blanket of ice has managed to quiet the world around them.

Rey halts, pulling Hux to a stand still when they reach the picnic benches that they usually sit at during the summer.

"This is a perfect spot."

Hux looks around before looking back at Rey with his brows pinched in confusion. "For what?"

She pulls her hand away, Hux already missing the warmth in his palm, and gestures to the snow.

"Hux, do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Ugh, god no!" Hux laughs while rolling his eyes, the awful memory of when Rey was last sick and forced him to marathon her favourite Disney movies to make her feel better… Frozen included.

"C'mon Hux, pleaseee!" She extends the last word and he's certain she's perfected her puppy dog stare that manages to bend him to her will.

"Fine."

Digging into the snow, they manage to pile as much as they can into a solid base before trying to shape it into some form of a body.

Rey can't help the fond smile that plays on her lips when she notices how much concentration it takes Hux to create the snowman's face from the stones and sticks he uncovered.

"Perfect," Rey declares, cold and happy as they look over their creation.

"Not bad for my first go," Hux agrees, laughing as he tries to get feeling back into his fingers. "He could totally kick Olaf's ass."

"What?" Rey's head whipped around, surprised to find out that Hux had never engaged in this before. "You've never built a snowman before, not with your dad or?" She doesn't miss the way Hux tenses at the mention of his father, how he's suddenly avoiding her eye.

"No, Brendol never felt that it was a worthwhile exercise, playing in the snow." 

"What a dick," Rey mutters, her heart clenching like it always does when she imagined Hux's childhood. "Did you manage to get in touch with him about the storm?"

The way Hux's cheeks begin to tinge pink in a way that had nothing to do with the cold has Rey's interest peaked, the way he's suddenly so intrigued by their snowman is another.

"Hux." She sees him tense again, her arm reaching out and pulling him to face her. 

"Armitage, what's wrong?"

"Rey, I, um… I lied about my Christmas plans."

"What?" Instead of pulling away, her gloved grip tightens. "What part?"

"The actually having any plans part." Finally his gaze reaches her own. "I haven't spoken to my dad since college and when you asked I just lied." 

"But why?" 

"Because Christmas is about spending time with family and…"

"Oh, Armitage," pulling him into a hug, Rey feels him release the breath he had been holding through the exchange, "family doesn't have to be blood, you should have told me." 

Hux's eyes close, his body relaxing with Rey’s reassuring warmth pressed against him.

"OH MY GOD!" An undignified shriek escapes him when freezing cold snow is shoved down the neck of his coat.

"And that is for lying to me." Rey chuckles as Hux pulls away, the familiar sneer that crosses his face that used to be a permanent mask when they first met, melts as quickly as the snow that's against his skin.

"But you shouldn't be spending Christmas alone." 

They remain in the park for the rest of the afternoon, throwing snowballs at one another as they follow the sweeping paths devoid of any other humans. Rey even managed to talk Hux into joining her in making a snow angel and it's only when Hux realises that Rey's lips are beginning to be tinged with a slight blue hue that he bundles her under his arm and drags her back home.

"I'm going to grab a shower because I swear I can't feel my toes," Rey practically groans when they enter their apartment, already shedding her outer layers while she heads to her room to grab her PJ's.

"You want me to order food and see what's on TV?" Hux queries, already searching for their favourite take out menu, certain that Rey will be all for his plan.

"Holy shit!" Rey's squawk of surprise has him bolting in her direction. Before his brain has engaged with his body, he's standing at the bathroom door. Door handle in hand and eyes on Rey, she’s practically pressed against the shower wall, the spray missing her naked body as she tries to reach for the tap without it spraying herself.

"Oh god!" Hux's brain catches up; his eyes practically bug out when he reaches Rey's before he slaps his hand over them. "I'm so sorry. I heard a scream and I thought, well, I don't know what I thought."

"Hux, for the love of God, just turn the goddamn water off!" She practically begs and when Hux's skin comes into contact with the water he understands why.

It's freezing cold.

❄️

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Hux asked exasperated. Since arriving home, after Rey had pierced his ear drums with her shriek, they had quickly realised that the boiler was broken and the heating was out.

Hux had spent the rest of Christmas Eve calling to find someone that would even make the trip out to just look at the damn thing, but with night drawing in, his success was dwindling.

"Ok, thanks for nothing." Sighing in defeat, he slumps into the couch. His brain tries to figure out a way to solve this problem whilst being ever so slightly distracted by how Rey's cheek has come to rest on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Rey," he mutters miserably, his eyes falling to their Christmas tree and wondering when Rey had turned on the fairy lights, "for you being stuck here and now this." 

"Hux," she gently slaps him on the chest, moving to pull the blanket that's always station on the back of the chair around them, "you didn't break the boiler and trust me, this isn't the worst Christmas Eve I've had."

"Me neither." Trying not to jostle her, Hux finds the remote, the screen of the TV blinking to life halfway through Home Alone.

"Now it's perfect," Rey murmurs, settling closer against him, neither noticing the snow falling outside.

Blinking awake, Macaulay Culkin no longer on their screen, but a random show, pulls Hux from the most relaxing sleep he's had recently.

His eyes slowly become accustomed to the light, his brain catching up that Rey still sleeps peacefully beside him.

Away from under their blanket, the temperature of the apartment had Hux grimacing at the thought of moving, but from his experience of sleeping on the couch, a crick in the neck isn't worth it.

He contemplates waking Rey, noticing how her eyes move under her lids and the quiet snores that he can hear over the TV and thinks against it, gingerly picking her in a bridal style hold and moving to her room.

It's not the first time he's done this; Rey's a pain for staying up too late and falling asleep in front of the TV, but Hux struggles to ignore the butterflies that rage in his stomach with her weight in his arms.

Her room’s the chaotic crime scene it always is. Maneuvering over laundry and books, he's relieved to gently place her under the covers, taking a selfish moment to marvel at her before he makes to retreats.

"No," Rey grumbles, her fingers tangled in Hux's shirt.

"Rey, it's ok, go back to sleep." Trying to detangle her grip, he smiles gently at her eyes that have opened, although still glassy with sleep.

"Please Armitage, stay," she says, staring up at him with her sleep mussed hair and her eyes shining with sleep.

"How can I say no?" 

She moves across the bed to let him lie beside her. Making herself comfortable at his side, her face rested in the crook of his neck.

"Is this ok?" she speaks into his skin, Hux feeling the words more than hearing it. "You're trembling."

"Yeah, it's fine," he lies, hoping she doesn't notice the erratic rhythm of his heart. "It's cold in here." 

She moves, resting on her forearms and Hux thinks his heart stops for a second. He's sure she's heard it, figured out the lies somehow and is about to kick him out of her bed and life, but she's looking at the clock that shines with 12:03 am and smiles down at him.

"Merry Christmas, Armitage."

"Merry Christmas, Rey."

❄️

The morning sunshine roused Rey from her slumber, never had she felt so comfortable that she sleepily nuzzled into her pillow. 

Her tired brain notices the steady rise and fall of what she thought was one of the many pillows that littered her bed and then the memories of last night returned. 

Her sleep-fueled mind processed the safety she felt nestled in Hux's arms while he carried her to her room, the building panic she felt when he had tried to pull away and how her hands had gripped tightly to hold on.

She knew things had changed between them, even though she was most certain it was one-sided, but Rey was beginning to struggle to ignore it. 

She had fallen in love with Armitage Hux.

Even now, pulling herself away from the warmth of his arms is slightly tortuous. She should give him space, start this Christmas morning doing something to thank him for yesterday, how he had lifted her spirits without even trying, but she has to have that last look; the way his ginger hair, the product long lost, falls against the pillow, his eye lashes, almost translucent, brush against the skin of his cheeks with a light scatter of barely there freckles that are only visible this close.

One of his arms rests lightly against Rey's back while the other rested against his stomach. Still being dressed in the clothes he wore yesterday makes Rey's heart twist in a dangerous way, a flutter at the thought that he hadn't even left her side to change after she asked.

She eventually leaves the warmth of the bed, wincing at the cold air of the apartment after leaving the sanctuary of the blankets.

After taking a quick, frigid shower and changing, Rey contemplates what to do next.

Yes, this isn't how she planned on spending Christmas morning, all the traditions her and Luke had created sadly being missed, but the very thought that Hux's own plan had been to spend the holidays alone pushes her own self pity aside.

Propping the fridge open, she raids the shelves for whatever Christmassy substances she can find. Hux being a fan or vegetables works in her favour as she easily finds enough to qualify for Christmas grub.

Brussel sprouts, broccoli, cauliflower and carrots seem enough, but it's the meat that causes her to plan to stutter for a moment.

They don't have any, not a scrap.

"What are you doing?" Hux's question causes an inhuman sound to escape Rey. Turning to face him, she can feel her cheeks heat from the blush that's warming her face. 

It's obvious he's attempted to calm the strands of sleep that have disrupted his normally perfectly coiffed hair, the ends flicking up and not practically glued in place like usual.

He's changed, although the plaid shirt he still wore is wrapped tightly against his frame, probably to fend off the bite in the air.

"We're having dinner," Rey answers his question, very aware that she'd just been ogling him and hoping he failed to notice. "Merry Christmas by the way."

"Merry Christmas," taking a seat at the breakfast bar, he adds, "That’s a lot of carrots for two people"

"Well… yeah, I may have gone a little overboard." 

The toaster popped, causing Hux to startle before his mouth subsequently began to water when he smelled the chocolate waffles waiting to be devoured.

Rey smiled when she noticed the look on her roommate’s face, it being a well-hidden fact that Hux had the biggest sweet tooth out of all their friends.

The waffles were his favourite and as they sat together, Rey struggled to keep her grin at bay when he practically inhaled his portion after thanking her.

"What would you be doing if you were at home?" Hux queried midchew, although Rey couldn't think of anything more sweet at the time.

"Probably something like this; me and Luke would have breakfast together and then ride over to Leia and Han's and we'd exchange gifts. In the evening we'd head home and would read _A_ _Christmas Carol_ together, sitting by the fire in front of the Tree."

  
  


The sigh that escapes Hux is both wistful and slightly pained. "Sounds perfect, I'm sorry you're here instead.

"Hey," Rey's hand reaches out and halts Hux's fork ladened with waffle, "this is perfect as well." 

"Yeah, I'm sure," he scoffs, eyes falling to the plate. "I'm the Grinch, remember?" 

The self-mocking tone isn't lost on Rey, she knows Hux's nickname during the holidays, one that stems from years at college where he would avoid as many festivities as he could.

"The Grinch didn't hate Christmas, Hux, his problem was with the people, and after hearing about your dad, I can understand." Her hold on his wrist tightens slightly. "I'm here, if you want to talk about it." 

Dropping the fork, he turns his wrist and his hand finds its way into hers. "You remember that I told you before I came to the States I was at boarding school?"

Rey nods her head, noticing how Hux's other hand grips the edge of the table, his knuckles almost white.

"To begin with, I would go home for Christmas, I would arrive home and be sent to my room. Brendol and his wife would be at dinner parties, you see, and she didn't feel that my presence being there was suitable." 

"But why?" Rey couldn't help the question from slipping out, her own history fraught with lonely Christmases due to her abandonment. "I don't..."

"I wasn't hers, you see," he rushes to say it, the story of his real mother like a black mark he had to live with and be punished because of, "and Maratelle's made damn well sure that I knew my place."

"Presents were something I heard about from my friends at school; new bikes and action figures, well, they weren't _needed_ ," he practically spits the word out, reciting what he heard every Christmas when he would wake to a tree void of presents.

Noticing Rey's expression, he smiles gently at her, trying to reassure her. "It wasn't so bad, I got to see Aideen.”

"Who was she?" She notices how Hux's face lights from the mere mention of the name, how his grip on the table slowly relaxes and an easy smile plays on his face.

"She took care of the house, looked after me before I went to boarding school. She was this fiery Irish woman who even managed to put Maratelle in her place a few times."

"After I'd spent some time with Brendol, I would be sent to my room and Aideen would always be there. She didn't have much, she had family in Dublin that she sent most of her wage to, but without fail, she always managed to have a gift for me to open. It would be some chocolates or a book, but it would be the most exciting time." 

For a moment, Hux stares off into memories of the past, all his thoughts turned to Christmas with someone who meant so much to him. 

Without saying a word, he stands, worry almost seizes Rey that she's pushed him too far and upset him by digging up the past, when he heads in the direction of his room, but her worries are somewhat eased when he returns holding his record player.

"Aideen loved music and after supper she would recount Christmases at home in Ireland, how her family would listen to music and dance together," Hux continues his story, the apartment suddenly filled with the opening notes of Bing Crosby's _White Christmas_.

"It was after she died in my last year in college that I found out the truth." 

"Which was?" Rey asked, a small sense of dread blooming at the image of this important figure in Hux's childhood being tainted in anyway.

"Aideen wrote to me informing me that she was my grandmother, on my maternal side obviously." Hux's voice wavers for a moment, his hand rubbing the side of his face as he continued to keep his back to Rey, his focus still on the record player.

"Brendol had forbidden her from ever telling me, told her that if she did, he would make sure she never saw me again." The hand he had wiped down his face now tightened into a fist.

"That's why you don't speak to him?" It's more of a statement than a question, although Hux confirms it with a slight nod of his head.

  
  


Rey notices how Hux takes a moment, his eyes shut as he simply listens in the music and when he turns to face her, one of his hands stretched out to in a silent gesture. With his eyes slightly glassy, she doesn't say a word, but takes his hand.

He's a skilled dancer, Rey's already aware after he drunkenly confessed one time in college that he had taken lessons as a child, but swaying in his arms as he leads her around their apartment; she's never felt safer.

Bing's voice serenades them, a contented sigh leaves Rey as her hand reaches out and rests against Hux's chest.

"Aideen would be proud of you Armitage," she whispers, noting how he loses the timing before quickly recovering.

His hold tightens, pulling her attention to him. Staring into his eyes, so full of emotion barely hidden beneath the surface, Rey can feel her secret screaming to be let out, her every being yearning to push onto her tip toes and press her lips against his.

He moves to speak and Rey cuts him off. 

"I'll be right back." Practically bolting to the bathroom, the door rattles behind her. Resting her head against the wood, she begs her heart to return to a more normal rhythm.

"Get a grip Skywalker." Eyeing herself, she notices the flush of her cheeks, how her eyes seem to gleam with some form of emotion she's not sure she wants to delve into.

She can hear Hux hovering outside, can imagine the concerned look on his face. The crackling sound of the record player continues to play and Rey decides to hell with it. It’s now or never.

Before she leaves, she notices the flannel shirt that Hux wore yesterday barely in the laundry basket and when she picks it up, something falls from the pocket.

It's a note, a list to be precise, and written in Hux's perfect handwriting is the sentence:

_Tell Rey that I love her?_

_Of course Hux would write a pro and cons list_ , she almost chuckles at the dawning realisation of how Hux a move it is before the words sink in.

_He loves her, like she loves him._

Retracing her steps, her eyes glued to the reasons that he had found to tell her and the reasons to not.

The last causing her heart to squeeze tight, written less neat than the rest.

_I could lose her_.

"Rey?" She hears him, but her eyes continue to stare down at his confession.

"Are you ok? Was it something I said or did?" 

He moves closer, from her peripheral she can see one of his hands raised out to touch her, but frozen by the fear that would upset her even more.

"You love me?" She asks, not sure how to broach the subject, but desperate to find the conclusion. 

She needs to know for her own peace of mind, her brain already trying to ruin the budding thought that he doesn't mean her.

Her eyes raise to his, she can feel the tears stinging, on the verge of falling when he noticed the note.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he nods. His eyes wild and terrified as he says, "For a while now."

They don't say another word, they hardly breathe as they both wait to gauge the others reaction while Bing Crosby continues to serenade them.

Rey releases the note and it flutters at her feet. One of her hands find its way to the back of Hux's neck while the other lingers on his chest, feeling the thunder of his heart through her fingertips.

"Good because I love you too." 

A push onto her tip toes and her lips press against his and it's like both their Christmas, New Year and birthdays have come together.

Lips press against each other, tongues demand more access and it's like they were made for each other.

It could have been mere minutes, but to Rey, it felt like hours before they separated. Still embraced in each others’ arms, their foreheads pressed together.

"I was afraid I would ruin everything," Hux mutters mostly to himself, his hands roaming down Rey's back as if he's not certain the moment is real.

"I understand," she presses a kiss to the end of his nose, "I was scared of losing you too." 

Hux instigates the next kiss, both enjoying how perfect they seem to fit together.

"I don't want to rush this between us, but I need you to know," Hux pulls away his hands cradling Rey's cheeks, the look in his eye the most earnest she's ever seen, "You are the most important person in my life." 

They find themselves swaying, closer this time, in each others’ arms and just enjoying the moment before Rey remarks, "We haven't exchanged gifts yet." 

The laugh that escapes Hux is both loud and infectious. Smiling down at Rey, he replies, "I don't need a gift, I have everything I ever need right here." 

❄️

The snow falls again around lunch time, just around the time Hux notices what Rey has substituted for their turkey.

"Chicken nuggets?" He howls, almost causing Rey to drop the tray she's currently pulling from the oven.

"What?" She looks up, her cheeks tinged with a slight blush when she adds, "We needed something and chicken’s kinda like turkey.” 

When she drops the tray, Hux is already pulling her into his arms, his hands finding their way into her hair, something he’s quickly realizing Rey enjoys immensely.

"It's perfect Rey, absolutely perfect." 

As he fills his plate with the nuggets and vegetables Rey had scrambled together in the short space of time, all memories of formal dinners with world-renowned chefs were forgotten because Hux meant every word.

When the plates were empty and put away, they sat snuggled together on the couch. Not out of necessity like the night before, but because they wanted to and because it felt right.

For a moment they simply sat together, the record player that had been playing most of the day continued in the background, now onto a record Rey hadn't asked the name of, but didn't really care either.

It was perfectly Hux and as he sang along softly to the lyrics, she couldn't think of anything more she needed at that moment.

"I have a gift for you," he announced and she almost whimpered when he pulled away, watching as he kneeled down to rummage under the Christmas tree for a small box.

He didn't join her back on the couch, choosing to remain kneeling at her feet when he handed her the box.

Rey took in the silver and gold paper, at the pristine way it had been wrapped that she could assume it had been done in a store, but aware at how serious Hux took his wrapping.

Ripping into the paper, she uncovers a jewelry box, too big for a ring and slightly embarrassed that her mind already drifted to _that_ thought.

Breath catching in her throat she marvels at the necklace nestled in the velvet.

"It's a Saint Christopher, he's the Saint for travellers, and funnily enough, storms." 

They both laugh. Rey looks at the pendant with the Saint’s image.

"I planned on giving it to you before you left for your flight, but obviously…" Hux leaves the sentence unfinished, smiling when Rey meets his eyes.

"I love it, thank you." They meet in a kiss, before Rey moves so he can fasten it around her neck.

"It's beautiful," she comments, smiling at Hux, noticing how happy he looks before she moves to join him on the floor.

She finds her own gift for him under the tree, slightly larger than the one Hux had given her with red wrapping paper that was definitely a far cry from Hux's neatness.

He's slow to unwrap it, but eventually he does, and in his hand is his own copy of _The Christmas Carol._

"I couldn't believe it when you said you hadn't read it," Rey murmurs, nervous at Hux's reaction.

"Thank you Rey, I couldn't think of a better gift." He moves slowly and presses a kiss to her lips, lingering for a moment.

"Will you read it with me?" Rey nods instantly and they move to do it straight away.

They do not return to the couch, but rest against it, wrapped in a blanket, Rey in Hux's lap as she opens the first page. 

As she begins to read, Hux places a gentle kiss against the side of her head.

"I love you Rey." 

Book forgotten for a moment, she turns to meet his gaze. "I love you too Armitage." 

❄️

The Skywalker ranch was as beautiful as Rey described it, a vast winter countryside enhanced by the beauty of it being the end of the year.

A sky dotted with stars that seem to be lost by the lights of the city have Hux practically captivated once Rey pointed it out. The openness of this world has the city boy almost believing he’s on some distant planet somewhere, not a few thousand miles away from home.

And it is home, more so since Rey found his list and learnt the truth. Both of them taking that step and admitting their feelings had been the greatest gift that either could expect.

The weather had improved in the week since Christmas, although they had barely noticed. Wrapped up in their lovestruck existence, they barely even noticed when the boiler suddenly sputtered back to life, although Rey was delighted about not having to suffer through anymore frigid showers.

They continued to sleep in the same bed, not rushing into the physical aspect of their budding relationship, content to sleep in each others’ arms and brush their lips together.

No one had been shocked when they had arrived off the plane hand in hand, Ben even patting Hux on the back and muttering something that sounded like, "About goddamn time," under his breath.

Rose had giggled and demanded to know the details, her and Leia quietly shushing all the men while they dragged Rey into the kitchen, leaving Hux to stand awkwardly in front of Rey's dad and Uncle.

Luke had eyed him suspiciously for a moment before rising to his full height, which Hux still towered over and asked in a calm voice, "Do you love her?" 

"Yes sir," Hux had answered immediately, sincere in his reply and hoping his face expressed how much.

"Well then," the older man had slapped his hand on his shoulder, maybe a tad rougher than necessary, and added, "welcome to the family kid." 

And that's how Hux found himself now, standing outside with his chest pressed against Rey's back, her warmth still there through the many layers of clothing they both wore. 

Rey's hands clasped with his own, surrounded by their friends and family as the night sky was illuminated by fireworks, ringing in the New Year.

Turning in his arms, Rey smiles happily up at him, one of her hands finding its way to the back of his neck before pulling his face down to meet her.

"Happy New Year Armitage." Her lips are so close to his, he felt her words against his own.

"Happy 2020 Rey," Hux quietly replies before the kiss deepens between them.

❄️

  
  
  
  



End file.
